New HalfBloods, New Life, and New Troubles
by water0dreams
Summary: As life continue for Percy Jackson, new Half-Bloods come to Camp.Brothers and sisters come to our heroes, even Percy.One will change our heroes' life forever.
1. New HalfBlood

**None of the characters or the books are mine, except Lilia ;).**

As I slept, I dreamed I was on Olympus. I waited outside for my father. Soon the Gods and Goddesses came out of the throne room. Quietly Father urged me aside from the others.

"Lilia...What are you doing here," Father asked. I bit my lip. Though I was a twelve year old, I did not feel like it. After about twenty seconds, I spoke up.

" Well... Father... With Mother... Gone...I don't think I'll make it to Camp..." I murmured. I didn't look up, afraid to get disappointment from Father. He didn't talk for awhile. Then he hugged me.

" Do not worry my dear, you'll be safe and sound when you get there. And then maybe you'll have fun destroying monsters," Father said with a smile.

" But what if no one helps me to get there," I asked, worrying. He looked worried, too. He waved his hand on the air in front of us, then a picture of a sixteen year old appeared.

" He will come and get you. He is on his way now, I promised," Father said, " Do not lose faith."

And with that I awoken.

**PERCY'S POV**

I dreamed of a new Half-Blood. She looked younger than fourteen but older than ten. She had long big black curls and was almost five feet tall. She also wore sunglasses. But before the dream told anymore, I woked up by a knocking.

It was Thalia. In her jeans and her Camp shirt.

"I had a feeling... Did you just dream of new camper," She asked. I never understood how she would know. I nodded.

"Well, Seaweed Brain? Are you just gonna sleep in?" Thalia asked walking away.

"Can it wait until after breakfast," I asked. I was starving.

She sighed but urged me to hurry. I showered, changed, ate and got ready just in case for monters in one hour.

Because we don't knowif Kronos is dead, the campers have to leave, when on a mission, with two others. Thalia was waiting unatiently by the gate with Nico. Normally Annabeth would come but she was busy on Olympus planning for a new city. So Nico, now thirteen, is usually helping me. And Thalia took a little break from being a Hunter to find new campers.

I told them both where I think the new Half-Blood is, in a dark alley of New York near the Empire State Building as we passed the gates. In my new car **( A.N.I have NO idea what car Percy would have)**, we drove next to an alley where my dram took place. We carefully walked in with our weapons ready to fight with one swift movement. I went in first, with my hand on the cap of _Riptide_. Then I heard a sob coming behind a box. Quickly, I threw the box aside, revealing the girl.

She froze. Then she peeked through her fingers, her eyes lingering on Thalia and Nico. Then her eyes looked at me. She dropped her hands and rushed forward to give me a hug.

"Oh! He said you would come and protect. Though I thought it won't come true anytime this month. But you're here. You're really here!" She squealed with delight, hugging me tight.

I froze, looking at Thalia and Nico for help. When she noticed I didn't respond, she let go, taking a couple steps back, with a look of confusion. Thalia and Nico quickly was beside me.

"You are Percy Jackson, right?" The girl asked.

I nodded. Thalia narrowed her eyes on the little girl. Then Nico asked, " Who are you?"

The little girl paused. Then she pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head, revealing her... sea-green eyes.

" I'm Lilia Rivera. Your little sister, Percy," She said with a smile...

**This is very first fanfiction so, please with a cherry on the top, don't give me flames. Tell me if you like it and if you don't lie to me. (kidding, I want to know what you think and what changes do I need to do)**


	2. Have I gone nuts with my vision?

**Must I say it? I do NOT own the books or the characters, except Lilia Rivera. ; )**

**Also, I will write the chapters kinda short but I will have one publish about every two weeks. okay. Also before I forget, please with a cherry on top review. I want to know what you think, good or bad I want it. **

**Percy POV**

My "sister" sat in the back of my car**( still don't know what car Percy would have)** with Nico. Thalia sat in the the front. We were quiet. Very quiet. Finally Nico asked," How do you know that your a Demigod?"

" I...just know," Lilia said a little over a whisper. She continued looking out the window. Silence...Again.

" How would you know," Thalia finally snapped. _I've noticed she been... well touchy since she came two days ago. I would have asked her what was troubling her but she would just say nothing or cover it up._

Lilia shrank back to her seat and closed her eyes. Her mouth was wording unknown words.

" Well," Thalia said, impatiently. She glared at the poor girl.

" What is your problem?! Your makin' the new girl scared! Sheesh, ever since you came, you are all mad for no reason," Nico yelled.

Thalia scowled. Nico scowled_. Oh boy... Man, do they always have to fight about everything? _

I sighed, after all this was gonna take awhile.

" Guys, seriously. You guys are setting a bad example for my little sis," I said, not smiling like I would, usually.

" How do you know if she is even your real sister," Thalia snapped, shooting daggers at me_. Gods, how I hate when she yells at me_.

" Please," a small voice said, " Stop fighting."

" What," I asked, almost forgetting to turn right.

" I said, _'_Please stop fighting'," Lilia repeated.

"Don't tell what to do," Again Thalia snapped.

Lilia sighed and reached forward.

Then the next few seconds was fast and weird.

The car suddenly turn right to the straight to the parking lot. Then it parked it self and the keys flew out of my open window. The steering wheel, the gear shifter, and the keys were glowing white, the same color as Lilia's eyes... Wait, wasn't her eyes sea-green like mine?

Lilia got out the car and pulled out Nico out as well. She picked up the keys and started tossing it with her hands. She was waiting. For me and Thalia.

Thalia got out and stomped her way to Nico and Lilia. Finally, I got out, too. I looked at Lilia as I walked towards our group. _No white eyes. Okay I have gone nuts! She just has green eyes, for Gods' sakes._

"What the hell just happened?! Anyone," Thalia asked. She looked at Nico who shrugged and me.

"Hey, I don't know anything either," I said.

"Guys...I," Lilia hesitated,"I... think something... is following us"

"What is exactly following us," Thalia said a little irratated. _Man, does she have to get all in Lilia's face?_

Nico pulled Thalia away from the cowering Lilia. _Thank the Gods. _

"How do you know something is chasing us," Nico helped Lilia up.

"I...just do," She replied looking away from Nico's face.

"Okay, then. What is following us then," I asked.

" I'll tell you if you, Percy, promise me something," She says hesitate again.

"Ugh... Okay," I said, hoping it won't be too much.

" You, too, Nico," She said her face still looking at the ground.

"Ummm... Okay," He hesitated.

"When we face the monster, don't hold back. It's not like Mrs. O'Leary, okay, remember that," She finallysaid what was troubling her.

"Wait. It's-" Thalia finally softened up a little.

"Yes. It's a Hellbound." Lilia said, finally looking up. Revealing her not-so green eyes but golden like.

**If you haven't noticed by now, I like to write cliffhangers. Again please review! See you next time! ;)**


End file.
